STORY STEALER
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: No news about any story stealers. Tell me if there is, because FF is not a good place with plagiarists lurking about. haha  Jessy
1. THERE'S ANOTHER STORY STEALER

STORY STEALER!

I have been told that some under the name _ChannyLover343_ has been stealing stories! Apparently she has stolen three of mine (With A Chance Of Spongebob and Patrick Wars,,, 4 5683 2423 and When He Came Marching In) one of TeddyLuver's, one of McLovingIt's and one of Demi-Fan-Channy's story also!

**PM ME IF THIS HAPPENS TO YOU!**

I don't really know what to do about this, but I have notified the other three authors that their stories have been stolen. If you guys could please help with this huge problem I would be _dearly_ appreciated. Please help and make this person stop stealing stories. Who knows, they could steal YOUR stories too! I just have no idea what to do because this has never happened to me. TeddyLuver, McLovingIt and Demi-Fan-Channy's stories, as well as mine _are_ ours so please help get this _sickening_ person to stop stealing stories! Do something about it! I want this person not to be on FF again, because this is for letting your imagination run wild! Not to let your imagination get _stolen_ by a fellow FF and are being_ claimed_ as their own! This is not acceptable! LISTEN, ChannyLover343, this site is not some game where you can steal someone else's _work_ that they worked _hard _on and pretend they're your own. So, girly (Or alien) I would really appreciate this to stop!

I love you my fellow FF friends, and really don't want your stories stolen also, please help! I'm literally shocked that someone would steal other's stories!

I know this has happened before to some authors because I was helping _them_ with their problem so I want the same for me! I bet TeddyLuver, McLovingIt and Demi-Fan-Channy would like it to stop too.

If you guys could help that would be great, because I don't know what to do!

**Yours sincerely-** **BALLofSONSHINE**


	2. Update on the story stealer

STORY STEALER UPDATE

Hello again guys. This is an update about ChannyLover343.

Apparently she has _deleted_ three stories. But the thing is she **hasn't deleted my three!** She deleted the three by the other authors; Demi-Fan-Channy, TeddyLuver and McLovingIt, but not mine! I don't know about you guys but this is inexcusable. So can you guys in the best interest please _report_ this chick and make it stop! So she has deleted the other guys' stories, what about mine? She hasn't promised _me_ it would be over.

So I want you guys to help me and report this chick before something else happens. I have no idea what happens when you report them, but please do it.

I will keep an update on what this "author" has been doing. By the way, I want to thank three people, HeyIt'sMe2610, ZoZo13 and Everafterjunkie for being really helpful.

Until next time my fellow FF authors.

~BALLofSONSHINE

(Jess)


	3. ChannyLover343 has stopped!

Hey everyone out there that helped me and the other authors a lot with this story stealer, I want to thank you heaps! **Thank** **you** **everyone** for the **awesome** **help** and **kindness**! I was so shocked to see how many people were helping.

And good news, ChannyLover343 has deleted the stolen stories and has apologized to all of us, well all except me. But I don't care about that, I'm just glad that this chick has stopped stealing stories.

If she does it again, or if someone else does it, message me ASAP.

I love all you guys out there for helping me. Hopefully we won't be hearing anything more from that chick.

Thanks a million times!

~Jess


	4. ANOTHER STORY STEALER ChannyLover199922

ANOTHER STORY STEALER!

So everyone, have you heard about the new story stealer on the block? Her name is **ChannyLover199922** and this person disgusts me.

Well first off I got notified by some people that this author, **ChannyLover199922,** stole my story 2012. Well this is not acceptable. But THEN I found out that this so-called author stole not only 2012 from me, but stole Arie Jay's story '101 Fun Things to Do At Walmart.'

A story from Demi-fan-forever ('Sonny with a Chance of Falling in Love.')

A story from McLovingIt ('Unfortunate Chad.')

One from crazywafflelover. ('Uncharted.')

And another story from another author that I don't really know...

Please help stop this low-life from stealing anyone else's stories. Report her, and report her NOW. She must be stopped!

I'm sorry for the other authors who got their stories stolen by this person. Please help and make this stealer stop!

Report her!

~Jess


End file.
